Aurelian Military Force
}} The Aurelian Military Force, known otherwise as the Aurelian Armed Forces, was the military of the Autarchy of Aurelia. Formidable in strength, and unyielding in technological superiority, the Aurelian Military sought many conquests and victories in battle. With the refounding of the Kingdom of Amastril, and dissolving of Aurelia, the Aurelian Military was reformed into the renewed Violet Legions. Military Branches Quel'Anarian Legions ---- For more info, see Quel'Anarian Legions Arcadian Legions ---- For more info, see Arcadian Legions Royal Fusiliers Brigade ---- Fusiliers, known otherwise as 'Riflemen', 'Arquebusiers', or 'Musketeers', these men are what makes the difference on the frontlines. Their powerful weaponry of gunpowder technology gives an edge against most foes of the Protectorate, especially since the Fusiliers fight as line infantry. Generally, the Fusiliers fight shoulder to shoulder, providing a volley of accurate fire that blankets the enemy lines, forcing them to push forward with heavy casualties, or retreat from the battle. It is this tactic that has led to many victories thanks to the Fusiliers alone. Aurelian Defense Force ---- For more info, see Aurelian Defense Force "The ADF Deploys!" is their warcry, and with good reason. They're the first to the fight when it comes to defending home, and the first to die to see it safe. Without these brave men and women, Aurelia would already be a patch of burnt ground upon Azeroth. They're the smallest, but most elite force, and deployed first to warzones. They are led by Empress herself. Fast Deployment Zone Troopers ---- For more info, see Fast Deployment Zone Troopers Otherwise known as Helldivers, the FDZTs are not directly part of the Aurelian Military, but rather, are the primary fighting force of the Aurelian Navy. Those who are part of the FDZTs are trained for HALO jumps, acting essentially like paratroopers. Deployed out of Dawnspear-Class Aerial Cruisers, they are equipped with lightweight gear, weaponry, and a parachute that allows for fast deployment whilst minimizing bodily damage. Embershield Foreign Legion ---- Composed of various races that would be seen as otherwise "unpleasant" outside of the Protectorate, this is called Foreign Legion for that reason. The first race to be inducted was the gnolls, followed by murlocs and kobolds who, despite not being the most intelligent, were offered substantial rewards for being a part of the military. Only 30% of the population from each race took this offer, but now stand as a part of the defensive line for Quel'Anaris. The Queensguard ---- For more info, see Talnu'Sorein Known otherwise as the Talnu'Sorein, the Queensguard is one of the more specialized and elite units of the Aurelian Military. Seeing to the protection of the Queen and her family, the Talnu'Sorein are chosen by the Queen herself, or the Highlord who leads them. Additionally, the Highlord chooses Ascendants to lead the Queensguard on the battlefield. Approximately, the Queensguard numbers around 200-400 units, if not more, as it is maintained as a small, elite task force meant for special operations and protection detail in Quel'Anaris and her sovereign territories. Units & Formations units are composed of two-fourths infantry, one-fourths cavalry, and one-fourths fusilier. Unit Organization Quel'Anarian Legions Alorasi Army Territorial Armies Quel'Anarian Legions Troop count of Quel'Anaris: 40,000 * 1st Legion (Active) * 2nd Legion (Active) * 3rd Legion (Active) * 4th Legion (Active) * 5th Legion (Active) * 6th Legion (Active) * 7th Legion (Active) * 8th Legion (Active) * 9th Legion (Active) * 10th Legion (Active) * 11th Legion (Active) * 12th Legion (Active) * 13th Legion (Active) * 14th Legion (Active) * 15th Legion (Active) * 16th Legion (Active) * 17th Legion (Active) Arcadian Legions Troop count of Arcadia: 20,000 * 1st Legion (Active) * 2nd Legion (Active) * 3rd Legion (Active) * 4th Legion (Active) * 5th Legion (Active) * 6th Legion (Active) * 7th Legion (Active) * 8th Legion (Active) * 9th Legion (Active) * 10th Legion (Active) Alorasi Army Troop count of Aloras'zune: 40,000 * 1st Brigade (Active) * 2nd Brigade (Active) * 3rd Brigade (Active) * 4th Brigade (Active) * 5th Brigade (Active) * 6th Brigade (Active) * 7th Brigade (Active) * 8th Brigade (Active) * 9th Brigade (Active) * 10th Brigade (Active) Equipment & Troop Types Infantry The standard unit of all formations, an infantryman is normally equipped to field conditions of a normal climate of the Eastern Kingdoms, of a spring or fall weather pattern. Traditionally, most opt to bear the colors of Embershield, but some may choose colors dependent on their regimental general, high general, or the duke they serve under. However, in the case of those in more different climates, such as those of the 8th Sector Army from the Altamont Sector. Those of Altamont are outfitted with less platemail, and more leathers with proper insulation. Equipment List * Lightweight platemail & leather armor. * Short/longsword, shortspear, axe, or mace. * Longbow, recurve bow, or crossbow. * Quiver of 32 arrows, or 40 bolts. * Tower or kite shield. * Tabard of choice. * Standard kit Helldivers Known officially as the Fast Deployment Zone Troopers, the Helldivers are an elite unit within the Aurelian Military, serving as what have been dubbed 'paratroopers'. They are equipped with lightweight platemail armor, as well as a shortsword and shield, and rifle. They are a small group, and only those of the rank of Corporal are accepted into their ranks. Equipment List * Lightweight platemail * Shortsword, shield, rifle. * Helldiver Tabard * Standard Kit Elbereiters A force to be reckoned with, Elbereiters are generally employed in more of a auxiliary role, usually used by the Quel'Anarian and Arcadian Legions as scouts and skirmishers, poking and prodding at enemy lines to bait them out of formation. Other groups, such as the Quartermaster Corps, use them to escort the supply trains and wagons. Elbereiters are generally equipped to fit the role of light combat and scouting units. As such, most are equipped purely for combat, though may modify their kit to fit a role such as a courier. Equipment List * Leather armor. * Cavalry sword & spear. * Carbine or rifle. * Heater shield. * Tabard of choice. * Warhorse. * Standard kit. Heavy Cavalry Truly the best shock force within Aurelia, the heavy cavalry are deployed heavily in force on the frontlines when able, when terrain suits, and when the enemy truly deserves to be scared to death. Heavy cavalry within the Aurelian Military is no laughing matter, as each is equipped and trained to act as if they were five men. Traditionally, heavy cavalry in Quel'Anaris has always utilized heavily armored warstriders, hawkstriders bred for war. Recent changes have led to warhorses being the preferred mount, due to Aurelia encompassing more than just Elven nations. Generally, heavy cavalry is equipped to fit the role of shock troops, and provide the advantage to reach victory in a fight in an on-going campaign. However, they are deployed rarely in force alongside other cavalry regiments, but rather, alongside infantry groups. Equipment List * Platemail armor * Cavalry sword & war lance * Kite shield * Tabard of choice * Armored warhorse * Standard kit Fusilier The newest addition to the Aurelian Militaries ranks and arsenal, the Fusilier is a force to be reckoned with whilst held on the frontlines in great number. Providing volleys of fire, the Fusiliers have slowly been replacing a standard line of archers, aside from the Ranger Corps, who are still utilized as silent assassins, spies, scouts and tactical officers. Fusiliers are equipped with clothing and uniforms for the climate they are to fight in, as well as where they are deployed or garrisoned. For instance, the Altamont Legion equips their Fusiliers with heavy coats, scarves, gloves, and boots and other winter needs. Additionally, many Fusilier squadrons or companies will outfit themselves with customized markings, symbolizing their Legion, the icon of their Baron, Count or Duke, or personal house crest. Some Squadrons go outside of this and may choose a marking that shows their Squadron as their family. Equipment List * Lightweight cloth uniform with leather reinforcements * Smoothbore Musket or Dwarven Longrifle * Bayonet * Shortsword * Three pouches of ammo, 20 rounds each. * Standard kit Talnu'Sorein Known to most as the Royal Guard, the Talnu'Sorein form the most elite sect of troops within the Aurelian Military, serving with the highest amount of devotion and loyalty to Empress Telriah II Embershield. Primarily, Talnu'Sorein may be anyone chosen by Telriah herself, but only the Highlord may choose his or her ascendants to serve as commanders within the Royal Guard. They are generally well equipped, and number within only the hundreds, keeping their forces as a small, elite operational unit. Their training is also that of a masters level with any weapon of their choice, as well as hand-to-hand combat, and first aid. Most times of the day, two or more are generally seen next to Empress Embershield, and if not, they are close at hand. Equipment List * Armor of choice; Padded cloth, light or heavy leather, chain, scale or platemail, etc. * Poleaxe, halberd, sword, spear, shield. * Tabard of choice * Warhorse, armored or otherwise War-Dancer A rare sight to see in the main lines of the Aurelian Military, a War-Dancer is an elite sect of units trained by one of six masters within Quel'Anaris, all of which are located in Cresthill, known as the Pandaren Refugee Capital, as its location and natural topography seem similar to several villages located in the Jade Forest. The War-Dancers, while monk-like in appearance whilst training, change severely when going to war or ceremony. Equipped with a mix of lacquered wooden and leather armor, as well as two types of traditional Shaktani Warblades, known to most people as katanas. These blades are thin, yet strong, made of well processed steel folded over and over to make it stronger. They are not ornate, but rather plan, minus any additions made by the user to the hilt, as well as inscriptions to the blade by the forger. Most optimally start training when they are twelve years of age, though this is mainly for Pandaren living in Cresthill. Others in Aurelia, such as Dea'lian Eversing, who started her training in her mid-20's, graduated at the top of her class a year later. Equipment List * Traditional War-Dancer armor, composed of lacquered wooden & leather armor * Wakizashi Shaktani Warblade * Katana Shaktani Warblade * Shortbow or Longbow * Quiver of 36 arrows * Ornately armored horse * Tabard of choice * Banner of choice Aurelian Defense Force Anthem To save our precious planet from foreign attacks From vicious giant demons who have once again come back We'll unleash all our forces, we will bring a counterattack The A.D.F. deploys! Our soldiers are prepared for any enemy threat We send our troops, the Navy sends corvettes And we lay our lives on the line without regret The A.D.F. deploys! The army and the navy have been thrashed about Knights, Rangers, Helldivers have almost been wiped out Despite all this the infantry will stubbornly hold out The A.D.F. deploys! Our comrades were killed yesterday, as were our families And now we may not make it facing these atrocities We won't drop the banner despite our casualties The A.D.F. deploys! A great hero will soon lead us to great victories Five years ago they slew the Lich King says the stories Tomorrow we'll follow their brave soul and have no worries The A.D.F. deploys! Song has been re-worked from the "EDF Deploys" song from Earth Defense Force 4.1 Ranking Structure Borrowing terms from the Alliance, and other factions, the Aurelian Military utilizes a ranking structure that includes various amounts of commissioned officers, non-commissioned officers, enlisted units, and high ranking commanding officers. Military - Enlisted * Cadet (E-0) * Private (E-1) * Private First Class (E-2) * Lance Corporal (E-3) * Corporal (E-4) Military - Non-Commissioned Officers * Sergeant (E-5) * Staff Sergeant (E-6) * Sergeant First Class (E-7) * Master Sergeant (E-8) * Sergeant Major (E-9) * Sergeant Major of the Army (E-10) Military - Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer (W-1) * Lieutenant Warrant Officer (W-2) * Chief Warrant Officer (W-3) * Master Chief Warrant Officer (W-4) * Command Warrant Officer (W-5) Military - Specialists * Specialist (S-1) to Corporal * Drill Sergeant (S-2) to Sergeant Major * Lieutenant Specialist (S-3) to 1st Lt. * Expedition Commander (S-4) to Mjr, Lt. Col., Col., & Force Cmdr. * Expedition General (S-5) to Reg. Gen, Aux. Gen, & Leg. Gen. * Grand Marshal of the Army (S-6) Equivalency. Only given in times of extreme & desperate warfare. Military - Commissioned Officers * 2nd Lieutenant (O-1) * 1st Lieutenant (O-2) * Captain (O-3) * Major (O-4) * Lieutenant Colonel (O-5) * Colonel (O-6) * Force Commander (O-7) * Regimental General (O-8) * Auxila General (O-9) * Legionary General (O-10) * High General (O-11) * Field General (O-12) * Field Marshal (O-13) * Grand Marshal - (O-14) Embershield Foreign Legion Ranks The Foreign Legion isn't the biggest force of Quel'Anaris, and as such, has no need to be under direct control of its own commanding officer. Generally, a Brigadier or Lieutenant General from the A.M.F. will oversee their actions. The highest rank given out in history has been Captain. Foreign Legion - Enlisted * Cadet (E-1) * Private (E-2) * Private First Class (E-3) * Lance Corporal (E-4) * Corporal (E-5) Foreign Legion - Non-Commissioned Officers * Sergeant (E-6) * Staff Sergeant (E-7) * Master Sergeant (E-8) * Sergeant Major (E-9) Foreign Legion - Commissioned Officers * 3rd Lieutenant (O-1) * 2nd Lieutenant (O-2) * 1st Lieutenant (O-3) * Captain (O-4) * Major (O-5) * Lieutenant Colonel (O-6) * Colonel (O-7) Payroll Grading Those of the Aurelian Military are paid on a weekly basis. Money is deposited directly into a bank account of their choice, within Protectorate holdings. Military - Enlisted * Cadet (E-0) - 50 silver * Private (E-1) - 1 gold * Private First Class (E-2) - 1 gold, 25 silver * Lance Corporal (E-3) - 1 gold, 50 silver * Corporal (E-4) - 2 gold Military - Non-Commissioned Officers * Sergeant (E-5) - 3 gold * Staff Sergeant (E-6) - 3 gold, 25 silver * Sergeant First Class (E-7) - 3 gold, 50 silver * Master Sergeant (E-8) - 3 gold, 75 silver * Sergeant Major (E-9) - 4 gold * Sergeant Major of the Army (E-10) - 5 gold Military - Warrant Officers * Warrant Officer (W-1) - 8 gold * Lieutenant Warrant Officer (W-2) - 9 gold * Chief Warrant Officer (W-3) - 9 gold, 50 silver * Master Chief Warrant Officer (W-4) 10 gold * Command Warrant Officer (W-5) - 11 gold Military - Specialists * Specialist (S-1) - 2 gold * Drill Sergeant (S-2) - 4 gold * Lieutenant Specialist (S-3) - 7 gold, 50 silver * Expedition Commander (S-4) 8g-11g, 50s * Expedition General (S-5) 12g-15g * Grand Marshal of the Army (S-6) - 30 gold Military - Commissioned Officers * 2nd Lieutenant (O-1) - 6 gold * 1st Lieutenant (O-2) - 6 gold, 50 silver * Captain (O-3) - 7 gold * Major (O-4) - 8 gold * Lieutenant Colonel (O-5) - 10 gold * Colonel (O-6) - 11 gold * Force Commander (O-7) - 11 gold, 50 silver * Regimental General (O-8) - 12 gold * Auxila General (O-9) - 13 gold * Legionary General (O-10) - 14 gold * High General (O-11) - 15 gold * Field General (O-12) - 20 gold * Field Marshal (O-13) - 30 gold * Grand Marshal (O-14) - 40 gold Gallery Aside from the Wardancer Concept, all of the pictures were done by Soreka. The Aurelia Meme also belongs to Jakaiser. EmbershieldInfantry.png|Aurelian Infantry HelldiversUnit.png|Fast Deployment Zone Troopers Light Cavalry.png|Elbereiters HeavyCavalry.png|Aurelian Heavy Cavalry HeavyFusiliers.png|Cold Weather Fusiliers EmbershieldFusiliers.png|Standard Fusiliers Fusiliers.png|Aurelian Fusiliers Royal Guard.png|Aurelian Royal Guards War-Dancer.jpg|Wardancer Concept Art Aureliameme.png|A childs depiction of the Aurelian Military Discrepancies * The Aurelian Military was once roleplayed as being the entire guild back when it was the "Bulwark of the New Dawn", in which it was named the "Ronae'Danil military", or rather, the "217th Regiment". To this point, it has been rewritten to fit the above information. * It was stated multiple times that a High General leads the entire military. This has been rectified to fit the new theme of a Field Marshal, or Grand Marshal if things get desperate. Trivia * The Aurelian Military is based off a mixture of 15th and 18th Century armies of Germany, Britain and France, with the Wardancers based heavily off of the Japanese Samurai of Feudal Japan. Category:Military Organizations Category:Aurelian Military